guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin
Category:Professions ]] General Description The Assassin is a profession introduced with Guild Wars Factions. It uses a Ninja theme, rather than that of the Arab Hashshashin, from which the word assassin comes. Like the Ninjas in common myth, the assassin uses a combination of quickness, acrobatics and weapons to become a deadly killer. Starting stats and armor A new assassin starts out with 25 energy and +4 energy regeneration due to its class-specific-armor. At base level assassins have 20 energy and +2 energy regeneration, to which you add: #All assassin guises give +5 energy. #All assassin leggings give +1 Energy Regeneration. #All assassin shoes give +1 Energy Regeneration. Starter armor has a value of 15. Armor obtainable later in the game has a maximum base level of 70 and can provide additional energy or bonuses against a specific damage type coupled with a 20% duration reduction to specific conditions. See Assassin armor. Comparison of Warriors and Assassins Both Warriors and Assassins engage opponents at close quarters. However the Assassins armor is significantly below that of a Warrior. This is compounded by the use of daggers requiring both hands and so precluding the use of a shield. As a result Assassins take far more damage when attacked. Assassins skills do not use adrenaline. With all attacks energy-based, the assassin consumes (and needs) more energy and so have 25% more energy than the Warrior, and twice its energy regeneration. Chained Dual Dagger Attacks The Assassin wields a pair of daggers. All Assassin dagger skills chain into a combo - certain attacks must follow other attacks. #A Lead Attack can be made at anytime. If a lead attack is successful, a slash mark will appear on your opponent's health bar. #An Off-Hand Attack usually require a Lead Attack mark on the target. If an off-hand attack is successful, a cross mark will appear on your opponent's health bar. #A Dual Attack usually requires an Off-hand Attack mark on the target. If a dual attack is successful, a starburst mark will appear on your opponent's health bar. The next attack skill in the sequence must hit before the required mark fades. Each mark lasts about twenty seconds from when it is given. Normal attacks and/or other skills may be used in between without interrupting the attack sequence. Some Off-hand and Dual attacks have exceptions to this chain, such as Falling Spider, which is an off-hand attack that must hit a knocked down foe, but does not need to follow a lead attack. Some non-attack skills and spells act as Lead or Off-hand attacks. Other skills must follow lead attacks or off-hand attacks, such as Blinding Powder. If a successful attack hits it will reset the sequence with it's position in the chain. That is, if a Lead Attack hits a target who is already marked by an Off-hand attack, it will reset the target's status back to Lead attack status. If a Dagger Attack skill is used out of sequence, the skill consumes energy as normal, but the attack misses and recharges instantly. Since out of sequence attack skills always miss, they have no effect on the skill chain. Attributes *Critical Strikes (Primary Attribute): Increased chance for critical hits and gain energy in return. **Critical Strikes skills *Dagger Mastery: Increases the damage for Daggers and linked skills, and gives a 2% chance to hit twice for each point. **Dagger Mastery skills *Deadly Arts: Attack and hex skills **Deadly Arts skills *Shadow Arts: Defensive stealth and teleportation skills **Shadow Arts skills Profession Combinations *Core **Assassin Warrior **Assassin Ranger **Assassin Monk **Assassin Necromancer **Assassin Mesmer **Assassin Elementalist *Factions **Assassin Ritualist *Nightfall **Assassin Paragon **Assassin Dervish Related Articles * Skills quick reference * Skills by category * Armor types * Armor crafting quick reference * Collector armors * Collector weapons * Unique items quick reference * Daggers * effective assassin guide